Happiness (sequel Jealous)
by Byun Hyerin
Summary: Kebahagiaan kyuhyun adalah ketika bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya Kyuwook Genderswitch


Happiness (sequel Jealous)

Rated : T

Genre : romance and family

Pair : Kyuwook

Warning : GS, Miss Typo, dan aneh =,=

Summary :

Kebahagiaan kyuhyun adalah ketika bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya

.

This story is mine, if you don't like? Don't read and don't Copas .

.

Happy reading

.

Author Pov -

'eungh .. '

lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry milik ryeowook yang sedang tidur di kasur king size nya bersama suaminya yang sedang memeluk perut buncitnya,mungkin tendangan yang tidak terlalu keras dari aegya dirahimnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya

'mengapa masih gelap' pikirnya

Melepas kan tangan kekar kyuhyun dari perut buncitnya secara pelan-pelan lalu mendudukan tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba meja kecil disampingnya guna mengambil dan melihat jam .

.

"OMO.. masih jam 12 malam. Baby-ah mengapa kau membangunkan eomma dengan tendangan mu itu. Ah .. dan mengapa tiba-tiba eomma jadi menginginkan samgyetang. Apa baby menginginkan juga? " gumamnya, mengajak aegyanya berbicara dan hanya ddirespon dengan tendangan halus saja dari aegyanya . ryeowook tersenyum senang mendapat respon dari aegya diperutnya .

.

"kekek baiklah eomma akan membangunkan appamu ne "

.

"kyu bangun " ryeowook menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya halus

"kyu .."

"kyuhyun-ah" masih tak ada respon dari suaminya. Yak cho kyuhyun apa kau tak lihat wajah kesal istrimu yang terlihat imut karena kau sangat sulit dibangunkan . tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di otak ryeowook ..

1

2

3

"CHO KYUHYUN !"

"YAK.."

Kyuhyun terbangun karena teriakan melengking dari bibir cherry milik istrinya .

Melirik tajam kearah istrinya yang sedang menampilkan cengiran kuda khasnya dan melambaikan tangan mungil nya .

.

"waeyo wook-ah? Jangan megeluarkan suara melengking mu itu dimalam hari" berucap dengan serak kepada istrinya –"kau bisa membuat tetangga kita bangun dan tuli " lanjutnya

.

"kyuhyun-ah baby menginginkan samgyetang "

Mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya, yang akan membuat siapa pun pasti akan luluh dan mengabulkan permintaannya .

.

"ini masih malam sweety. Mana ada yang menjual samgyetang jam segini, besok saja okey" ujar kyuhyun lembut.

Yang benar saja ryeowook menyuruhnya membeli samgyetang-sup ayam ginseng- okey kalau ini masih belum larut malam kyuhyun pasti akan mengabulkan permintaan istrinya tetapi apa kalian bisa melihat jam berapa sekarang? Jam 12 malam , mana ada pedagang atau restoran yang menjual samgyetang jam 12 malam.

.

"kyuhyun-ah tetapi baby menginginkannya" memasang wajah sedih buatannya, kyuhyun hanya memandangi istrinya yang malah terkesan lucu dimatanya =,= . tidak mendapatkan jawaban suaminya yang hanya menatap wajahnya membuat ryeowook kesal

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membelikannya, aku bisa sendiri " lanjutnya masih dengan raut sedihnya .

Baru saja ia ingin berdiri tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya dicekal oleh kyuhyun .

"biar aku saja. Kau dirumah saja "

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dan memakai blazer hitam miliknya di gantungan baju, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah istrinya, memberikan senyuman menawannya .

.

Chup ..

Mencium bibir cherry milik ryeowook yang membuatnya kecanduan untuk selalu menciumnya .

.

Chup ..

Ciuman kyuhyun beralih ke perut buncit ryeowook, ciuman yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah untuk calon aegyanya di dalam rahim ryeowook .

.

"cha.. appa pergi dulu ne untuk membeli samgyetang mu baby-ah " kyuhyun berucap kepada calon aegyanya

"ne appa"

Ryeowook menjawab dengan menirukan suara anak kecil yang dibuatnnya unntuk menjawab ucapan kyuhyun . kyuhyun menatap ryeowok lembut .

"appa pergi dulu ne eomma "

Ryeowook hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Melihat punggung kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekati pintu kamar

"harus sampai dapat ne appa, kalau tidak dapat kau tidak boleh pulang kikiki " ryeowook berucap dengan nada mengancam yang ia buat, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar ancaman istrinya .

.

Ceklek..

Blum ..

.

Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, kyuhyun selalu saja memenuhi ngidamnya. Dia jadi kasian melihat suaminya harus mencari samgyetang malam-malam, padahal suaminya itu sedang kelelahan. Semenjak aksi cemburu ryeowook 1 bulan yang lalu kyuhyun menjadi menjauhi yeoja-yeoja artis,jika kalian bertanya masalah kyuhyun dance dengan sexy dancer? kyuhyun selalu bilang kalau ini hanya professional pekerjaan dan selamanya posisi ryeowook di hatinya tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun. Ryeowook mengelus perut buncitnya yang sudah 9 bulan itu, hah rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menggendong aegyanya dengan kyhuyun lahir .

.

.

Skip …

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan ryeowook yang sudah mereka tinggali tentunya sejak mereka menikah. Tangan kanannya membawa samgyetang pesanan ryeowook, kyuhyun bersyukur karena eommanya dengan senang hati mau membantunya membuat samgyetang untuk ryeowook-memantu kesayangannya- yang sedang mengidam. Jika saja eommanya sedang pergi bersama appanya ke luar negri siapa yang akan membantunya membuat samgyetang? Eomma kim? Dia sedang tidak ada dirumah, Ahra nonna? Masak telur mata sapi saja tidak bisa bagaimana bisa memasak samgyetang, dan kalau tidak ada eommanya kyuhyun pasti masih mencari samgyetang.

.

Sesampainya diruang tamu ia melihat ryeowook yang sedang tertidur disofa dengan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dan tv yang menyala. Senyuman menawan tersungging dibibinya, apa istrinya menungguinya hingga tertidur diruang tamu? Ugh.. kyuhyun benar-benar bahagia memiliki istri yang selalu menungguinya walaupun hal sekecil apapun. Dia berjalan mendekati istrinya, berjongkok didepan wajah damai tidur istrinya. Ingatannya kembali pada ucapan ryeowook yang berjanji yang akan selalu menungguinya saat ia akan menjadi trainee SM dan dalam hal apapun .

.

Flashback on_

.

"aku Kim Ryeowook akan berjanji untuk selalu menunggui kyunie menjadi trainee SM dan dalam hal sekecil apapun . ryeowookie akan selalu menunggui kyunie" janji seorang yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu pada namjanya, ketika salju pertama turun di kota seoul.

.

"benarkah? Kalau simpanlah hatimu hanya untukku. Jangan memikirkan ataupun melirik namja lain, Hanya aku saja. Karena ketika aku sudah meraih impiankau aku akan menikahimu, yakso?" kyuhyun berucap lembut. Menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kearah ryeowook, ryeowook menyatukan jari lentik kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking kyuhyun dan mengangguk pasti.

"yakso"

.

Flashback off_

.

Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumnya, mengapa setiap dekat dengan ryeowook semua lelah dan beban yang ia rasakan seolah sirna. Kyuhyun bersyukur karena tuhan telah menirimkan salah satu malaikatnya kepadanya. Mengecup kening istrinya begitu sayang, istrinya jika tidur seperti bayi dia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan istrinya, baiklah dari pada dia membangunkan istrinya lebih baik dia menaru samgyetang dikulkas, lagi pula samgyetangnya masih bisa dihangatkan kembali.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedapur tempat kesayangan istrinya habya untuk menaru samgyetang pesanan ryeowook di kulkas, garis bawahi kata-kataku hanya menaru samgyetang di kulkas bukan untuk menghancurkan dapur bisa-bisa dia akan di jadikan daging gulung oleh istrinya kekeke..

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke ruang tamu, kembali seperti posisi semula berjongkok menghadap istrinya. Dikecupnya kembali kening ryeowook dengan sayang. Kyuhun menggendong ryeowook ala bridal style, berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan begitu hati-hati membuka pintu kamar mereka dan menutupnya kembali.

Kyuhyun meletakan ryeowook dengan hati-hati dikasur king size mereka, dia takut tidur istrinya terganggu. Melepaskan blazer hitam dari tubuhnya dan menggantungkannya dilemari.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kasur king size mereka, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya, memeluk perut buncit istrinya erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan malaikat kiriman tuhan yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini. Mata obsidian itu perlahan menutup, sepertinya kyuhyun sudah menyusul istrinya didalam mimpi.

.

.

_**Ku janjikan kau segalanya**_

_**Aku mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu berterima kasih kepada tuhan**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"kyu, baby inginnya boneka jerapah berwarna biru itu bukan berwarna pink"

Ryeowook menunjuk pada salah satu boneka jerapah berwarna biru yang terdapat di raktoko boneka itu. Apakah kalian bertanya mengapa mereka bisa ditoko boneka? Yah alasannya yang pasti membuat kalian terkikik adalah karena ryeowook bilang jika baby yang berada dirsahim menginginkan boneka jerapah baru, oh benarkan itu ryeowook? Apa yang sesungguhnya yang menginginkan boneka jerapah baru itu kau? Jika memang benar, padahal kan koleksi boneka jerapahmu itu sudah banyak dikamar sebelah =.= .

.

"tetapi sweety, boneka jerapah berwarna pink ini terlihat lucu. Jarang sekali kan ada boneka jerpah berwarna pink ini keke.."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya, bukankah semua jerapah memang lucu-menurutnya-tetapikan yang ia inginkan itu boneka jerapah berwarna biru bukan pink.

.

"aku jadi teringat sungmin hyung dia sangat menyukai warna pink,padahalkan dia itu namja keke.."lanjut kyuhyun dengan terkikik . sungmin hyungnya member super junior yang sangat menyukai warna pink, tetapi dia sangat menguasahi bela diri .

.

"yak kyu, yasudah aku bisa membeli boneka jerapah biru itu dengan uangku sendiri" ryeowook mengambil jerapah biru itu dari rak boneka ditoko itu, berjalan kekasir dengan wajah kesalnya.

"sweety aku kan hanya bercanda, maafkan aku ne"

Ryeowook pura-pura tidak mendengarkannya, terus berjalan menuju kasir.

'hah..'

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, tiba-tiba satu ide muncul dari otaknya yang genius itu =,=

"ice cream"

yah hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun, membuat ryeowook menghaentikan langkah kakinya . menolehkan kepalanya kearah kyuhyun yang menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kuda .

.

"apa kau bilang tadi? Ice cream?" Tanya ryeowook

"ne, ice kan sudah lama tidak memakan makanan lumer itu"

Kyuhyun memang melarang ryeowook untuk memakan ice cream yang menurutnya benda lumer dan menjijikan itu, kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin aegyanya kenapa-kenapa jika ryeowook selalu memakan ice cream. Kalian tau bukan bagaimana kebiasaan ryeowook jika sudah menyangkut ice cream? Bahkan dalam sehari dia bisa menghabiskan 5 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo keke

.

"apa boleh?" ryewook bertanya dengan wajah innocent nya. Kyuhyun berusah menahan hasratnya melihat wajah istrinya, jika ini dirumah ia tak segan-segan melakukan hal yang sering dilakukan oleh suami-istri.

.

Kyuhyun mengganggukan kepalanya

"boleh, tetapi hanya 1 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo ne tidak lebih"

Mata ryeowook berbinar senang. Uh jika ini didunia animasi pasti terdapat gambar bintang dimata menganggukan kepalanya imut .

"ne kyu, gomawo" ucapnya menerjang kyuhyun dengan pelukan hangatnya dan dib alas kyuhyun. Untung saja toko boneka itu tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung yang ingin membeli ataupun melihat-lihat boneka, jika ramai mungkin mereka akan menjadi tontonan .

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Meskipun gadis-gadis tampil gemerlap di acara-acara**__**  
**__**TV, aku selalu melihatmu . Mendengarmu berkata padaku "Aku Mencintaimu", aku memiliki segalanya di dunia ini yaitu Kau dan Aku, kau begitu baik, bahkan apakah ada lagi orang sepertimu? – Nother**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tap ..

Tap ..

Tap ..

Kyuhyun berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit. Pasalnya tadi saat ia sedang di ruang make up dan akan melakukan syuting di acara tv, ia mendapatkan pesan dari adik iparnya-baekhyun- dan mengatakan jika ryeowook sekarang berada dirumah sakit dalam proses melahirkan. Seharusnya ia mengkosongkan jadwalnya untuk menemani istrinya yang akan melahirkan.

.

.

"baekhyun kris .. bagaimana keadaan ryeowookie? Tanya kyuhyun ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat ryeowook melahirkan yang kyuhyun tau dari baekhyun.

"syukurlah oppa kau dating .eonnie masih didalam, semoga baik-baik saja" jawab baekhyun

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping dintu ruangan itu

'ya tuhan semoga tidak trjadi apa-apa dengan istri dan anakku' batinnya

.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kyuhyun-kakak iparnya- yang kawatir, ia juga dulu mengalami hal seperti kyuhyun . dia mendudukan dirinya disamping kyuhyuh dan menepuk pundak kakak iparnya itu .

"ya hyung kau tak perlu kawatir, aku juga dulu seperti itu ketika baekhyun melahirkan ace. Tetapi aku percaya kalau tuhan melindungi mereka " menjeda ucapannya sebentar –"dan apa kau tak takut jika fans mu melihat wajah jelekmu saat ini " lanjutnya dengan gurauan agar kaka iparnya tidak sekawatir itu .

.

Pletak ..

"yak hyung sakit" rintih kris karena mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari kakak iparnya

"disaat seperti ini kau masih saja bercanda. Dan kau tahu aku ini lebih tampan dari pada kau "

.

.

Ceklek …

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan yeoja paruh baya yang menggenakan baju putih khas seorang dokter. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

"uisa, bagaimana keadaan istri dan aegya saya?" Tanya kyuhyun to the point. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum lembut ia sudah afal kata-kata pertama yang akan diucapkan para suami ketika istrinya melahirkan.

.

" dan bayinya selamat dan dalam keadaan sehat tuan "

Kyuhyun segera masuk keruangan tempat istrinya melahirkan setelah tadi mendengar ucapan dokter. ia sangat kawatir melihat istrinya sedang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan aegyanya, namun rasa kawatir nya hilang ketika mendengar ucapan dokter yang mengatakan istrinya dan aegyanya baik-baik saja .

.

"eomma apa ace boleh masuk melihat dedek bayi?" Tanya ace ketika melihat ahjusinya-kyuhyun-masuk keruangan itu .

"nanti saja ne. kita disini saja untuk memberi tahu kabar gembira ini kepada Kim,Cho harabeoji dan halmoni" jelas baekhyun dan di tanggapi ace dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada disamping ranjang ryeowook. Berkali-kali dia mencium punggung tangan ryeowook dan terus mengucap rasa syukurnya.

Apa kalian bertanya dimana Cho kecil yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu melihat dunia? Hey lihatlah sosok kecil yang berada didekapan eommanya-ryeowook- dia sedang asiknya menyusu pada eommanya. Parasnya tampannya yang ia warisi dari appanya, kulit pucatnya juga yang ia warisi dari appanya dan hidung dan mulut merah mungilnya yang ia warisi dari eommanya, ugh begitu menggemaskan .

.

"kau akan memberi nama apa untuk baby kyu?"

Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara yang lirih, mungkin efek kelelahan pasca melahirkan .

.

"um…" kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar

"bagaimana jika Cho Hyunwook yang artinya tampan,bijaksana,seperti matahari terbit? Aku ingin dia bisa menjadi namja yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya " ujar kyuhyuh mengelus pucuk aegyanya dengan begitu sayang. Putra pertamanya yang sangat tampan sepertinya, buah hatinya dengan ryeowook dan generasi keluarga Cho suatu saat nanti.

Kyuhyun akan segera member kabar gembira ini kepada hyung-hyungnya di super junior kalau dia satu-satunya member yang sudah menjadi ayah ^^ padahalkan dia seorang magnae kekek..

.

Ryeowook menatap aegyanya penuh sayang

"hy Cho Hyunwook ^^ nama yang bagus hihihi. Kami menyayangimu" "apa kau ingin menggendong hyunwook,kyu?" lanjutnya dengan menatap kyuhyun, kyuhyn hanya tersenyum lembut .

.

Jika dilihat-lihat nama Hyunwook adalah singkatan Kyuhyun Ryeowook, tetapi jika di korea nama Hyunwook mempunyai sebuah arti .

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah ryeowook

.

Chup ..

.

Mengecup bibir cherry merah istrinya sekilas

"aku ingin, tetapi nanti saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya menyusu, lihatlah wajah tidur nya begitu pulas sepertimu wook-ah kekek" jawab kyuhyun

.

Chup ..

.

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembil milik aegyanya yang seperti milik ibunya itu. Kyuhyun beralih menatap dalam mata caramel milik ryeowook, ia takkan pernah bosan menatap mata caramel indah itu kekek.

"aku takkan pernah lelah untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepadamu dan tentu juga kepada tuhan, sweety. Kau tahu,mungkin jika tidak ada kau aku tidak akan sebahagia ini " kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar hanya untuk mencium pipi gembil aegya mereka dan kembali menatap ryeowook –"Cho Ryeowook dan Cho Hyunwook adalah hadiah yang berharga yang telah tuhan berikan kepda ku. Mungkin aku orang paling beruntung didunia ini kekek , gomawoyo sweety saranghae" lanjutnya mencium punggung tangan ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar kata-kata indah dari suaminya.

.

"kau juga hadiah terindah bagi kami, nado Saranghaeyo"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook

1 centi

2 centi

3 centi

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan ..

.

Chup..

.

Bibir mereka menempel dengan sempurna, kyuhyun melumat bibir ryeowook yang selalu saja manis rasanya. Ryeowook tak tinggal diam, ia pun membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang suaminya. Ciuman tanpa nafsu yang ada hanya cinta yang saling mengalir dan terbalaskan. Kebahagiaan kyuhyun sekarang begitu lengkap, semua impiannya sudah tercapai dan sekarang hanya tinggal ia menjaga dan merawat itu semua .

"Tuhan terimakasih"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku akan memberikan semua hatiku**_

_**Karena hanya kau satu-satunya untukku**_

_**Letakkan tanganmu didadaku **_

_**dan rasakan jatungku yang berdetak kencang – All My Heart**_

_**BYUN HYERIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Yeay .. ini hyerin buat sequel dari JEALOUS **** . mianhe kalau lama publish nya karena hyerin baru selesai Ulangan sabtu kemaren, ngumpulin nilai biar masuk universitas favorit . sequel ini hyerin persembahkan buat yang udah review, Follow, dan Fav ^^ mianhae kalau jelek . buat silent reader review juga ya? **** apa kalian mau kalau cerita kalian cuman dibaca tapi gk direview . hargain karya hyerin ini jangan COPAS n Plagiat . kalian bisa main ke wordpress hyerin . lihat di bio**

**RnR**

**GOMAWOYO**


End file.
